


Best of Wives and Best of Women

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Song: Best of Wives and Best of Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Four-shot centering around four different couples. Hamliza, Burrdosia, Thomgelica, and Philidosia. Historical AU





	Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Best of Wives and Best of Women" and came to the realization that no one writes about that beautiful moment between Eliza and Alexander. I know that I'm shipping trash, but I still love that scene. Then, I decided to make a goddamn four-shot. Anyway, please enjoy!

"Alexander, come back to sleep."

Alexander paused in his writings at the sound of Eliza's soft, tired voice behind him. He had hoped that she wouldn't be awake this early and he could just leave, saving them both the pain of a goodbye. He knew what this duel was, he knew that either he or Burr would walk away from this alive. Not both of them. The world just wasn't wide enough for both he and Burr.

"I have an early meeting out of town."

Not a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"It's still dark outside," Eliza pointed out, her hand coming to lay on his shoulder.

He glanced at the window to see that she was indeed right. "I know," he responded, unable to look at her. "I just need to write something down." Her goodbye letter, to be exact.  
Eliza's arms began to wrap themselves around his upper torso. "Why do you write like your running out of time?" she asked wistfully. He leaned into her touch, fully knowing that it might be the last time he ever felt it.

"Shh," Alexander shushed her.

She rested her head on his left shoulder. "Come back to bed," she beckoned. He sensed the underlying pleading in her tone. "that would be enough."

He couldn't stop his fingers from interlocking with her own if he tried. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone," he told her. There was no guarantee that he would be back at all, but she didn't need to know that.

"Come back to sleep," Eliza implored gently.

Alexander closed his eyes, steeling his heart. If he allowed himself to get lost in her, he would never be able to leave. "This meeting's at dawn."

She sighed and reluctantly pulled away. "Well I'm going back to sleep," she informed him.

He heard her make her way towards the door to his study and finally turned around. She was facing away from him. "Hey," he called lightly, grabbing her attention, though she still didn't look at him. "Best of wives and best of women."

Eliza looked over her shoulder and gave him a sad, bittersweet smile before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenderness isn't my thing, but I tried okay? Please review!


End file.
